The present invention relates to methods for managing and using test systems, and more particularly, to a method for managing and using a test system having a test server and a test workstation.
Conventionally, when performing a test on a production line, several automatic test tools are used to quickly complete the test. During the test, a start-up window of a test tool server needs to be initiated, allowing a tested machine to be activated and connected with a test server through a network. Accordingly, test results can be uploaded to the test server from the test tool server. Moreover, a user needs to have an account for logging in the test server for uploading and downloading, and another account for a database of the test server for uploading the test results thereto. In order to solve the requirement of multiple accounts, the present solutions are:
1. a common account for the test server and another common account for the database are available for all testers; and
2. each tester is assigned a unique account for the test server and another unique account for the database.
In the conventional method for managing and using a test system as described above, the first solution is relatively easier to manage but generates security problems due to inability to set up the access right, range and deadline for different users, whereas the second solution, assigning different accounts for different users, results in difficulties in managing the test system.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a novel method for managing and using a test system is proposed, which is applied to the test system comprising a test server and a test workstation. The method allows a user to perform a test and obtain a corresponding test report according to the user""s right for accessing the test server and the actual operating state of the test workstation. This not only facilitates the management for the test server but also assures the security of the test system.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method for managing and using a test system having a test server and a test workstation. The method allows a user to perform a test and obtain a corresponding test report according to the user""s right for accessing the test server and the actual operating state of the test workstation. Moreover, the test server and a database of the test server can be assured in security during the performance of the test. In addition, the management for the test server of the test system can be facilitated in the condition of the security of the test system being assured.
In accordance with the above objectives of the present invention, a method for managing and using a test system is proposed, which is applied to the test system having a test server and a test workstation. The method allows a user to perform a test and obtain a corresponding test report according to the user""s right for accessing the test server and the actual operating state of the test workstation. This not only facilitates the management for the test server but also assures the security of the test system.
The test server comprises a message input level, an account management level, a server investigation level, a database investigation level and a database. In managing the test system, the test server is set up with test groups according to actual requirements of the test system, wherein each test group deserves individual access right, range and deadline for the database, and the users are assigned to different test groups according to their positions and working requirements. The message input level allows the user to input a user""s message for creating or deleting an account. The account management level is used to authenticate the user""s message for properly performing the account creation or deletion. The server investigation level is used to manage the accounts and the various test groups in the test server, so as to assign certain access rights via adding, modifying and deleting the rights for the users and for the test groups. The database investigation level is used to manage the accounts in the database, so as to assign certain rights for accessing the database via adding, modifying and deleting the rights for the users and for the test groups. The test workstation allows the user to input data thereto for initiating the test to be performed, and then transmits the inputted data to the test server. The test server processes the inputted data and produces a corresponding test report according to the right of the user and the right of the test group which the user belongs to for accessing the test server. In conclusion, for managing and using the test system, there are set up for a user an account, a identification number, a password, a test group, the right for accessing the database, and the right for uploading or downloading data in the database, allowing a test to be performed and a corresponding test report to be generated according to data inputted by the user.